The 71st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Character Balloons (bold for New Balloons) *'Arthur (First Balloon) - First Time' *Big Bird - 10th Time *Garfield - 14th Time *Peter Rabbit - 2nd Time *The Pink Panther (Not Seen Due to Accident/Prerecorded Footage/Videotape Footage from 1993, Retired) - 10th and Last Time *Nestle Quik Bunny (Not Seen Due to Accident/Prerecorded Footage, Videotape Footage from 1993) - 10th Time *Barney (Not Seen Due to Accident/Prerecorded Footage/Videotape Footage from 1994, To Promote Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) - 4th Time *Sonic the Hedgehog (Not Seen Due to Accident/Prerecorded Footage/Videotape Footage from 1994/Retired, To Promote Sonic Blast) 5th and Last Time *'Rugrats- First Time' *The Cat in the Hat (Not Seen Due to Accident/Prerecorded Footage/Videotape Footage from 1994, Retired) 4th and Last Time *Spider-Man - 11th Time *Bumpé' '(First''' Scandinavian Character in the Parade) '''First and Only Time *Eben Bear (Removed from Parade after The Cat in the Hat Accident, Not Mentioned) 3rd Time *'Ms. Petula Pig (Removed from Parade after The Cat in the Hat Accident, Not Mentioned) First Time' Novelty Balloons *Ice Cream Cone *Macy's White Stars *Pumpkins *ABC Bouncing Balls *Flying Fish (Not Seen Due to Accident) *FujiFilm's Blimp (Retired) *Macy's White Stars #2 *Cloe the Holiday Clown (Not Seen Due to Accident) *Macy's Sports: Football, Basketball, and Baseball *Harold the Fireman *Circus Balls (Removed from Parade after The Cat in the Hat Accident) *Snowflakes Stars (Removed from Parade after The Cat in the Hat Accident) Falloons (Bold is for new Falloons) *'Jell-O - First Time' *Humpty Dumpty - 7th Time *M&M's Chocolate Factory (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Sea Venture - 4th Time * The Family Channel's Snow Family - 2nd Time * Dr. Seuss's Grinch (Holiday Ambassador) - First Time * Paddington Bear (Comeback Falloon/Return Since 1992, Retired) - 4th and Last Time Hosts *Willard Scott (Last Time for Hosting The Parade) *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals Floats (Bold for new floats) *Tom Turkey *Native Spirit *Sesame Street Reading and Writing (Retired) *Alice in Wonderland (Retired) *Two Ducklings *Hallmark's The Sound of Music *Rocking Lobster *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship *'Anastasia (To Promote Anastasia) (Retired)' *Toby the Parade Dog (Retired) *'Barney's Great Adventure (To Promote Barney's Great Adventure)' *Westwood Ho *'Fujifilm's You Can See The Future (Retired)' *'Planter's Mr. Preanut's Circus' *Circus Wagon (Retired) *Hanes Party Time *Statue of Liberty *Pep Rally *United Airlines Flights of Fancy *Daily News Big Apple *'Annabelle's Wish (To Promote Annabelle's Wish)' *Macy's Santaland Express *Santa's Sleigh Performers *Kristian Alfonso *Marc Anthony *Backstreet Boys *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Ernie, Bert and Prairie Dawn, Windows: (Top: Zoe, Rostia, Middle: Count Von Count, Grundgetta, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Bottom: Betty Lou, Grover), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snufflepagus, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Mr. Handford, Ruthie, Carlo, Celina, Gina, Miles, Gabi, Linda, and the Kids *Elmo (Interview with Katie Couric) *Joseph Barbara *Liz Callaway *Michael Cerveris *Victoria Clark *Clive Robertson *The Cast of The Sound of Music *Brian d'Arcy James *Alice in Wonderland *Andy Richter *Cathy Rigby *Linda Dano *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue *Teresa Weatherspoon *Stacy Francis *Debbie Gibson *Darrell Hammond *Kye Hampton *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Marilu Henner *Emily Skinner *Susan Ward *Wynonna Judd *Sheri Lewis, Lamb Chop, and Charlie the Horse *Vicki Lewis *Hal Liden *Alice Ripley *Jose Llana *Rebecca Luker *Beth Nielsen Chapman *Josh Tesh *Anastasia: Anastasia Nikolaevna, Dimitri, Bartok, and Vladimir (To Promote Anastasia) *Connie Sellecca *James Naughton *The Radio City Rockettes *Tim McGraw *Joseph Mascolo *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Randy Travis Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *NCA Cheerleaders Marching Bands *Butler High School Marching Band *North Hagerstown High School Marching Band *Concord High School Marching Band *Miami Central High School Marching Band *Prinson Valley High School Marching Band *Allen Eagle High School Marching Band *Trumbull High School Marching Band *Jones Jr. College Marching Band *Westwood High School Marching Band *Port Chester High School Marching Band *Monache High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *SW Dekalb High School Marching Band *Parkway Central High School Marching Band Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYnc_uliVA4 NBC Commercials (WCMH-TV - Columbus) This infomation is incomplete it used to be on YouTube but got removed sadly, only downloaded the last half of the commerical break starting right after Cathy Rigby's number on the Jolly Polly Pirate Ship Float. Commercial Break #12 * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" * The Lost World: Jurassic Park on Video * Hoover Wind Tunnel * Ocean Spray (Happy Holidays) * Double 3rd Rockin' Wednesday "3rd Rock Promo" Commercial Break #13 * Timber Creek by Wrangler * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas on Video * Black & Decker Wizard * Sesame Street Elmo's Radio Control Railroad by TYCO Commercial Break #14 * NBC Saturday The Brady Bunch Movie * Thanksgiving Sale at Lazarus * New Raptor for Soybeans * Family Toy Warehouse * Tonight at 11pm New Channel 4 Commercial Break #15 * Henry by Tiger * Did Somebody Say McDonalds * For Richer or Poorer Tv Spot * Braun Oral-B Interclean * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" * NBC Sunday Show Me The Bloopers * NBC Thanksgiving Weekend Promo Commercial Break #16 * NFL NBC Dallas vs Cowboys "Today 3:30ET" * NBC Sunday Christmas Vacation * Kmart "A Better Way To Save" * Meijer * News Channel 4 At This Hour * Happy Thanksgiving "Turkey" Commercial Break #17 * HP Hewlett Packard "Expanding Possibilties" with John Buck O'Neil * Hoover "Nobody Gets The Dirt Like Hoover Nobody" * Did Somebody Say McDonalds * Sesame Street Sing & Snore Ernie by TYCO Commercial Break #18 * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" * Black & Decker Wizard * Canon's SureShot Zoom * Spice Girls "Spice World New Album Out Now" * Mouse Hunt Tv Spot Commercial Break #19 * Coca Cola Holidays are Coming * Home Alone 3 Tv Spot * Mastercard * NBC Friday Richie Rich * Dateline Friday Commercial Break #20 * Thanksgiving Thursday Seinfeld and Jurassic Park * News Channel 4 Sports Team "Know the Game" * The Nutcracker "Memories in the Making" * Thanksgiving Sale at Lazarus * Ohio State "Thank You For Another Great Sesaon" Commercial Break #21 * Ocean Spray (Happy Holidays) * Wrangler "Real. Comfortable. Jeans." * Deluxe Talkboy & Deluxe Talkgirl by Tiger * Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" Category:Lineups